What Did We Do Wrong?
by Dovepaw01
Summary: I know, ANOTHER KH/FNaF Crossover. I might not hate this one. Probably. I'm obsessed, lol. This one is a little different from my usual deal, but I'm proud of it. Based on an RP I did with a friend.
1. The Beginning

With a sigh, I walk through the halls of this old pizzeria, wondering why it's been so quiet the past month.

I'd been working the day shift for the past month, working birthday parties and school trips, but since some incident happened these types of events have been less and less frequent, reduced to the occasional birthday.

When the previous night guard quit due to what the head guard says was conditions, I volunteered to take over because no one else seemed to want to.

Arriving in the office, I sigh, taking a seat in the chair. My office is small, but not cramped, and I feel somewhat at ease here. After all of the unease I've felt over the past month ever since my best friends and my twin disappeared, leaving me and my little brother with only each other, I'm glad to find some sort of reassurance.

It's only twelve A.M., but I'm starting to check the cameras.

I pause when I reach the show stage camera again.

The animatronics on the stage have changed, and now appear more...Human..?...

And they look just like the people who disappeared on me a month ago...

"No. It's not possible," I tell myself firmly. "Get your head out of the clouds and stop hallucinating."

A thought comes to mind, causing a shudder to run through my body. _Am I really hallucinating?_

Given what I've heard happened here, I guess it's not entirely impossible...

But...

What happened to my friends?

My sister?

Are they still alive?

The sound of a breath outside my door snaps me back to reality and I immediately push the button, closing it.

 _Funny,_ I muse as I watch the figure from the corner. _He kind of looks like Riku..._

He's staring right at me with questioning turquoise eyes, looking almost identical to my friend Riku, just with bunny ears...

 _Weird..._

Eventually, he leaves and I open the door again.

It's four A.M. now, and the night has been fairly quiet. I feel a particularly sharp stab of pain when, after Chica moves, I notice that Freddy, who also happens to somehow be in human form, bears a striking resemblance to Sora, the boy I think I might have loved...

I swallow back the lump in my throat, refusing to be reduced to tears.

 _It's just a coincidence that they all look like your friends, Mel,_ I tell myself, trying to calm myself.

After all, that is all it is...

...Right?

Sitting it out until six A.M., I leave when my shift ends. For some reason, I feel somewhat empty inside, as if a piece of me is still inside the pizzeria.

Like a piece of me stayed behind, with the people who look just like my friends.

I head home and lie down on my bed with my sketchbook, hoping to push away the nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe, those people were the ones I cared about.

Instead of pushing the thought away, however, I seem to absent-mindedly end up sketching myself with my friends and siblings...

Skip to Night 3, because writer's block

My third night...

I feel a twinge of unease as I sit down in my office, but I'm reassured by the head guard's call.

"Hey, uh...Can you work the day shift tomorrow? One of our day guards got sick and we need someone to fill in for him for a few days, uh...I understand if you don't want to, since you're already the night guard, and if you don't I can find someone else."

"Alright," I mutter quietly. "I'll do it."

"You will? Okay, so, uh...Listen, we're bringing back Chikyu the wolf tomorrow, so I need you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't malfunction. Uh, we had discontinued her before because she was so twitchy, but we've had some mechanics work on repairing her. So, uh, anyway, I'll leave you to it."

...Chikyu's coming back?...

No time to wonder why. It's only twelve A.M. and already the show stage is empty. Worse, I can't find Freddy anywhere.

Beginning to grow a little nervous, I lower the monitor and check the east hall light.

To my horror, there he is, standing there.

Instinctively, my hand flies towards the door button, but Freddy grabs my wrist before I can do anything.

"Wait. Please."

"..." I'm silent, staring down at my wrist. My hand is only a few inches from the button...

I look up into Freddy's eyes, and suddenly it becomes clear.

Sora.

It is, right?

Freddy -I mean, Sora- is staring at me with a pleading look, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

I instantly feel a rush of guilt.

"Don't lock me out...Please." He pleads, and I look at the door button, my arm, and back at him.

If I close the door now, I'll hurt his arm.

But if I don't, how can I be certain he won't kill me?

Finally, after a moment's hesitation, I slowly pull my hand back, my eyes averted to the floor.

Instantly I feel him throw his arms around me and pull me close in a tight embrace.


	2. The Day Shift and Another Tragedy

**A/N: You can expect a little more fluff/humor in this than my other stories.**

 **(for example, someone saying "hey!" As in offended/annoyed and another character saying it back all cute and in a greeting like way. Cheesy stuff like that.)**

 **And for anyone who's wondering, Chikyu is my FNaF OC. Shadow Chikyu is halfway mine and halfway my friend's, and as the children whose spirits represent them are twins, they work together.**

 **And they are extremely dangerous.**

 **Also, because of the way this story is, the " horrible accident twenty-eight years ago " Melany mentions in this chapter IS the Bite of '87.**

 **If you're wondering, I changed the "History Repeating" scene a bit on purpose.**

I can feel the blood rushing to my face.

Part of me wants to pull back, but the other part wants to stay like this...

I'm starting to lose my grip on the world around me, but then realize with a jolt that I'm still at work.

"S-Sora, I-I-I have to do my job," I stammer, pulling back and backing as far away as I can, right into the opposite hallway where I slam into someone else.

"Hey!" He yelps.

"Hey," I say half-jokingly, every muscle in my body tense and ready to run or fight should the need arise.

But once I see his face, something clicks inside of me.

My stance relaxes before I have the chance to speak, but once I regain my voice, it spills out in a tiny, pathetic squeak:

"Riku?"

"In the flesh," He replies.

"..."

Something inside of me snaps.

I dunno if it's my heart, or my sanity, or my mind in general, but it snaps.

I smile inwardly as I think of what my brother would say...

 _Mr., you have bunny ears!_

The thought of him seems to fix it.

I can't help but giggle slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"...Absolutely nothing," I say, deliberately looking at the purple rabbit ears sitting atop his head.

Sora snickers from the other hallway, and pretty soon, we're laughing...

Just like before.

It's the simple things like this I've missed the most while they were gone.

Three A.M...I have to take the day shift today...

They're bringing back Chikyu after what I think I remember hearing was a horrible accident twenty-eight years ago.

I shudder.

I just hope history doesn't repeat itself.

~Le Timeskeep~

Six A.M., Sora and Riku have returned to the show stage and I've positioned myself in front of Chikyu's stage.

Adam is here now, and he walks up to Riku.

"Mr., you have bunny ears!"

Riku facepalms, and I snicker.

The party is in six hours...

I watch as all my friends go into animatronic form and sigh.

 _It's not fair,_ I think to myself. _Why do they have to be stuck here?_

I wonder about these things for the next six hours.

The party starts, and it's the usual.

Keep the kids off the animatronics...

The day shift is so much easier...

All I'm doing is watching the animatronics and kids, right?

Well, mostly Chikyu...

A low growl behind me causes me to turn around.

In this instant I see Chikyu staring dead at me.

" _Watch out!_ " I hear the warning too late.

The cold, strong jaws of what used to be my favorite animatronic clamp onto my forehead with a grip like steel.

I'm dimly aware of blood dripping from the wounds torn by the teeth of this animatronic.

As the jaws release and I collapse, I have exactly half a second before terror sets in, only to be immediately replaced by numbness, followed by agony...

...But it all fades away and I feel incredibly sleepy...

I don't feel pain...I'm not scared...

All I want to do is sleep...

And I do.


	3. Awakening?

**A/N: R.I.P., Melany's sanity XD**

 **Also, sorry if it seems rushed...**

The next thing I'm aware of, I'm in...

My bedroom?

...

I can barely remember...

What happened..?

And why is it so...Dark?

Laughter.

Deep, cruel, horrible laughter.

It chills me to the very center of my being.

I'm terrified.

Running to the door that leads to the hallway where I hear the laughter, I slam the door shut and lean back against it, sinking to the floor hugging my knees to my chest.

I bury my face in my arms.

A movement across the bed causes me to jump up.

"What the-?!"

A tiny freddy sits on my bed, twitching violently.

I shine my flashlight on it, flinching, and it flies away, disapparing.

Wait...

Disappearing?

What's going on?!

...

Something grabbing me from behind causes me to snap out of my thoughts, and I shriek, thrashing about violently, heart pounding, blood running cold.

My terror intensifies as every fear, every bad memory, every nightmare I've ever experieonced replays itself in my mind, ten times as vivid as before...

"NO, PLEASE!" I shriek. "STOP! NOOO!"

As the trauma increases, tears begin to stream down my face.

After what may have been hours or maybe even only a few seconds, it all fades and whatever was holding me disappears, leaving me weak, trembling, traumatized, and crying on my bedroom floor.

I'm both dizzy with relief and sick to my stomach...

How much longer will I have to put up with this?

~Timeskip~

It's been three weeks...

Three weeks...

I've been stuck this way for all that time...

It's miserable!

I think I'm going insane!

Finally, finally, everything goes dark...

I hear the sound of a heartbeat monitor going flat somewhere in the distance...

And when I open my eyes, I'm in the backstage of the pizzeria where it all began.


	4. Back to Reality

W-wait a minute!

Why am I back here?!

And-

"..."

Freddy is staring dead at me.

"...are you-"

Oh, great...

No, please, don't let this be another nightmare!

I want to be free!

I flinch back, whimpering.

Before, I would have fought back, refusing to let fear paralyze me.

And now, here I am, broken, cowering, probably already dead...p

"Mel?"

At the sound of Sora's voice, I relax a bit, looking up.

He's stepping closer.

Oh, my God, it's finally over...

Every inch of my body is trembling.

I'm finally free...

Without truly thinking I throw myself at Sora, throwing my arms around him as tightly as I can and burying my face in his chest. "Please, please, please tell me that this is real!" I wail, voice muffled by Sora.

"Wh-" He's silent for a moment. "Y-Yeah, this is real...What's gotten into you?"

"I've been having awful nightmares..."

"Hey, they're just nightmares. You're okay, I promise."

A hand gently strokes my hair, an action I've always found soothing. My heart rate slows a bit as I begin to calm down.

"I don't feel okay, Sora...I-I feel..."

"What?"

"I feel broken."


	5. Replaced

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, hahaha. I've been too busy to think up chapters for this and Fighting Back the Darkness...**

 **~And too lazy~**

 **Melany's VERY traumatized right now, yes, and she could quite possibly have retained some mental damage...Because come on, what Nightmare did was pretty torturous.**

 **But it'll get worse for her. And it'll start going downhill for the others, too, right..About...Now.**

 **Luck leaves the side of Melany, Sora, Riku, and Casity, and instead joins the side of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and all those animatronics :P**

 **The old characters have all been "replaced," and as if that isn't traumatic enough, the "shiny, brand-new, 'more' kid-friendly" animatronics are the exact opposite of friendly. One of them is just plain annoying, while the others are just plain rude...And ruthless. Things are going downhill, and rapidly, for the classic chara-Okay, I'll stop now.**

 **Yes, Melany and all still call each other by their human names, but Melany calls everyone by their suit names because she can.**

It's been a few weeks now, and I've started feeling better.

Well...

I was starting to, anyway, but I feel just as nervous again now that a new location has been announced, and this one is to shut its doors permanently.

"It's about time," Casity says. "This place is small, and it smells awful.l Plus, Mel, your bloodstains are still all over the carpet."

"Hey!" I protest meekly, quite the opposite of amused at her little comment. I don't care that she's my twin, either, and I swing at her arm only half-jokingly. She quickly enters shadow form, and my hand passes harmlessly through her. Once I finish trying to hit her, she re-enters her human form.

"I hate it when you do that," I mutter under my breath as we're all relocated, taken to a much larger building.

Yep, because absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong here, right?

I sigh. At least I feel normal. Nothing's too off.

"Who're you?"

A boy's voice, one I don't recognize at all, hits my sensitive wolf ears and causes them to flatten against my skull.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say, turning around...

Oh, my God...

Oh, my God..!

This boy...l

He looks just like a male version of me.

There's also...

I bite my lip to refrain from screaming as realization kicks in.

Me and my friends...

We aren't going to be performing here at all.

Oh, no, we've been replaced.

How could I have been so stupid?!

I believed we would actually have the ability, the privilege, to see the light of day again?!

After what Chikyu -what I- did?!

Oh, my God, why am I so stupid?!

Bonnie's replacement looks a bit odd...

Has he been genderswapped now as well?

"Looks like the older models have finally arrived," the "new" Chikyu says, a smirk ever-prominent on his face.

"'Older'?! At least we're completely human!" I shoot back, unable to hold back my anger.

"Says the animatronic that caused the bite incident not too long ago," Chica's replacement jeers, causing my breath to hitch.

The memories of those three weeks threaten to resurface.

I flinch, noticeably so.

"Struck a nerve, have we?" The blue bonnie says.

"You're really gonna let these two girls get to you?!" Riku speaks.

"Girls?" The new bonnie echoes, voice full of mock-offense. "Did I hear that right, Emma?"

"I believe you did, _Andrew_ ," Emma

 _Oh, God, Riku...What did you just unleash upon us?!_

"It drives _him_ crazy when someone mistakes him for a girl," my replacement flicks my forehead, causing me to stagger.

"C-Cut it out!" I screech, shoving him back violently, knocking him into a table.

In that instant, chaos ensues.

No longer humans, all animatronics, we've started fighting.

Immediately, Chica's replacement is on top of me, pinning me down.

"Any last words, _Bite Cause?_ "

Her words, painful as they are, send a bolt of fury through my whole body. My feet collide with her stomach, sending her flying into a wall.

"Emma!" The new Bonnie lunges for me, but Sora/Freddy, much to my horror, takes the blow, and I can see that it does relatively the same as my blow did to 'Emma.'

"You monster!" I shriek, leaping straight at this blue-furred demon.

I can't even see if Sora's okay!

Something colliding painfully with the side of my head sends me sprawling. I cry out in pain, and I hear Riku say what I make out as, "Two friends too many, Blue!" before my consciousness begins to fade. I'm dimly aware of a ripping sound, and the words, "That's enough, all of you."

And then my world goes dark.

When I open my eyes again, Sora and Riku are talking in the corner. We're all human again, I realize with a jolt.

Kairi's looking a bit damaged, but she's kneeling beside me.

"Guys! She's awake!"

I'm dimly aware of a dull ache in the side of my head.

Immediately, I'm overcrowded.

"Wh..What..?" I'm a bit too overwhelmed, what with the pain in my skull and how weak and fragile I feel.

"Feeling okay, Mel?" Sora asks, hand on my shoulder as he kneels before me.

"...I'm fine," I lie. My head is killing me. "How long was I out...?" I'm so terrified of the answer...

"Three days," Riku says and I jump; somehow, I've forgotten he was here.

Three days?!

I look at him, but once I see his arm, I force myself not to show the cold, horrible feeling that settles upon me. And to avert my eyes to the floor as if it's the most interesting thing ever.


	6. You Set Us Up!

A **/N: Last chapter's thing with Riku's arm...In case anyone is confused (or new to my writing, and if you are, welcome to Insanityville, please enjoy your stay), remember that Riku now represents Bonnie.**

 **And what is Bonnie missing in FNaF 2? Other than his face?**

 **An arm.**

 **Now, in human form, for obvious reasons, he still has both arms, but the one that the animatronic is missing is pretty scratched up.**

 **And the reason Melany's unable to see Riku's "missing" arm that well before she stands up is because he's got quite a bit of height on her. He's the tallest of the victims, actually, haha~**

 **Melany's the shortest of both the victims and animatronics, poor kid.**

 **And she's the most damaged...Not physically, but her mental state is a wreck right now.**

 **More chaos in this chapter, yay! And a huge cliffhanger!**

"It's not nearly as bad as your head," Riku says quietly.

"What?"

"You got hit pretty hard from what Kairi told me. My arm's fine."

I attempt to stand, with a bit of help from Sora and Riku, and at first I stagger a little, but I regain myself quickly.

I can see Riku's arm better now that I'm not sitting against a wall.

I feel so awkward standing close to him.

He's so...He's so tall!

Or is it just that I'm short?

His arm looks horrible.

My God...

His shoulder looks as though something tried to chew his arm off. Deep wounds, not just scratches or cuts, but actual gashes, coat his shoilder, and they all look extremely agonizing. I shudder.

"My God, Riku," I murmur, suddenly feeling sick. "You can say mine's worse...It looks horrible..."

"It's not as painful as it looks," Riku admits with a shrug. "And hey, it's not as if it can kill me, remember?"

"Because we're all dead already.." I say softly. "I can't help feeling horrible for not having been there to try and help you."

"You couldn't have done anything," Kairi says seriously. "He overpowered us all, and we were all dead before we even knew what hit us. Believe me, you were better off where you were."

"I died anyway, why not have died alongside everyone I care about, right?"

"...You're unbelievable..." Riku says.

"Need I remind you that after my "accident" it took me three weeks to join you?" I question. "I was alive all that time. I could have survived, but I didn't want to."

"Why would you want do die?!"

"...Let's just say that you don't know fear until you stare it in the eyes."

"What?"

"I was in a coma for the entirety of those three weeks, Riku. But it doesn't end there. I was stuck in a never-ending nightmare all that time, going through literal torture, being forced to relive every horrible experience, every nightmare, every fear I've ever had, in a horrible, twice as bad way as the first time. For three weeks."

"...It wss really that bad?!" Sora yelps.

He's the only one who knew about my nightmares...

But he never knew the extent of how bad they were.

I only told him that they were 'silly little fears' and that they were 'nothing to worry about' so he wouldn't worry.

But now he knows.

Everyone knows.

"Yes, Sora, it was. Why do you think I was so twitchy? Why I flinched every time someone touched me?"

"What does physical contact have to do with any of that?"

"That was how it all happened. He grabbed me from behind, and-and..." I shudder. I remember it so vividly, even now...

"And then that happened," Riku finishes for me.

I feel a lot better, having gotten all that off my chest.

"I would have been better off going down trying to protect you," I say with a forced smile. "At least then I'd be fully sane, right?"

"Hey, you're not insane!" Kairi butts in.

"We all are, a little bit," I retort playfully.

"That's true," Kairi giggles. "Everyone's a little insane."

"Well, at least you girls are," Riku says.

"Says the boy who got his arm mauled," I tease, only half-kidding.

"Hey!"

"Seriously, though. No offense, but it actually looks like something tried to chew it off and failed."

"...But like I said earlier, it doesn't really hurt. How's your head?"

"Really sore. How bad is it, exactly?"

"...Well, your skull cracked a little, and you went into shock for a while, and you were out for three days."

"...And yet, I'm fine."

"Just take it easy for a little while, okay?"

"Hey, classics!" A voice, a young child's voice, causes us all to turn around.

Peering in through the doorway is a small human boy animatronic. His "hair" is brown, his eyes blue. He wears a blue and red striped hat and a shirt of an identical pattern, and blue "pants."

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"My name's Billy!" He says.

"You're not here to cause any trouble, right?" Riku inquiries, and I can tell he shares my suspicions.

"No! But the boss wants to see you all! Follow me!"

Though suspicious, we all follow.

But upon arriving at where he led us, chaos once again breaks out.

"You again?!" Yells one of the new animatronics.

"You tricked us!" I yell at Billy, who runs away laughing. I start to give chase.

Start to.

A pink and white version of Foxy, as we're all animatronics again, has me pinned down.

"Going somewhere, Wolfy?"

"GET OFF ME!" I scream.

Once again the room has exploded into fighting.

I manage to squirm free, punching this pink and white creature in the stomach, though with my current state it's weak and there's little to no force behind it.

Agony through one side of my face.

"AAAAAH!" I scream, swinging blindly at my attacker.

Another blow and my world again goes dark.

Again, I wake up human.

But this time, the others are too busy tending to something else, and when I see my reflection in a puddle of water on the floor, my blood runs cold.


	7. Finally Cracking?

**A/N: I've decided to go a bit against the FNaF canon...I felt bad for Bonnie in FNaF 2, so he gets to keep his face here, because I felt bad XD**

 **Golden Freddy and Chica have passed on already because the characters who represented them cannot coexist with Freddy and Foxy; it'd have to be either one pair or the other. :P I'm sorry n.n**

 **I'm also sorry this chapter's so short!**

A deep, bleeding gash has been ripped into my forehead.

"Mel, it's really not as bad as it seems..." Sora tries to reassure me.

From said gash, blood trickles down the side of my face, and also a little from the corner of my mouth.

I can't believe this!

We're slowly being torn apart!

No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try, we always end up back here, and in worse condition than before!

I want to scream my frustration out loud.

I really do.

And part of me is telling me to. To just get it off my chest, here and now.

The silhouette of Billy passes by in the hallway, and my previously-bottled-up anger and frustration rebound, threatening to overflow and simultaneously explode.

But somehow, somehow I manage to keep it from doing so.

It kills me.

I want to rip that kid limb from limb for luring us into a trap like that.

Show him not to mess with us.

Dear God, what's wrong with me?!

I've NEVER wanted to do that before!

Is it just because I'm so frustrated?

So full of negativity?

...Or has all of this finally begun to wear down on my sanity?...

I can't believe I'm saying this, but...

Maybe I shouldn't be allowed to leave.


	8. Just Who Are You?

**A/N:** **As for Mel waking up broken in Chapter 4, that was actually meant to directly reference the Fredbear/G. Freddy plush, which Melany actually owned at one point, alongside all the other animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, she didn't like him much), but she gave them all to her brother when he was born, and after she died he treasured them even more than he did up until that point.**

 **I know in most of my writing, Melany's usually really easygoing, and she's not really violent-tempered under any circumstance...But in this story, in order for it to come together, she's going to be very easy to provoke into attack mode after everything she's been through.**

 **It was only a matter of time before she finally lost it, even if just briefly. Her thoughts in the last chapter, and her actions in this one, just prove that she's breaking, and...**

 **Well...**

 **Things'll get pretty ugly for Billy soon.**

 **Just wait. ;)**

 **Withered Billy may be a possibility.**

 **Just a quick punch (or SCRATCH) across the face from Mel...**

 **For leading her to the fight that cost her half of hers.**

 **With all that being said, and a warning for Melany's violence, Golden Freddy's SUIT is still able to move, act, speak, and stuff, probably because Golden Freddy himself is by no means a normal animatronic, if he even is one at all, for that matter...(he's in the room with me right now! XD Oh jeez, he's coming closer- -static- ALRIGHT ON WITH THE CHAPTER)**

 **(Oh, and by the way, Golden Freddy's still possessed, just by someone else. Heh...Heh...Heh...All will be revealed soon.)**

My hand twitches slightly.

The minute I get my chance, Billy will pay.

He's responsible for me being almost completely blind in my right eye.

He led me and the others into that fight.

Sora and the others have decided to give me some space, and I can't really say I blame them.

Just the same, as I see another figure passing through the hallway, my anger surges. Especially as said figure stops and pokes their head in the room.

Slight twitch of my right ear as I struggle to keep my anger in check.

"The boss wants to see you. All of you."

"I don't believe you," I growl softly, forcing myself to .

I've been angry before, but never to this extent.

 ** _'You'll have your chance soon enough,'_** a voice says in my head, and I look around wildly for a moment.

Who was that?!

 _ **'You can claim his vision, just as he did yours.'**_

 _Who's there?!_ Ohhh, God, I'm going insane!

Ugh! I feel incredibly lightheaded all of a sudden.

I stagger a bit, catching myself on a wall.

"What's wrong with her?" The "new" Bonnie asks, looking in my direction.

"Don't look at me!" I growl.

"Whatever."

"You're lucky I don't rip half of your face off for allowing your friend to do that to me," I mumble quietly, then mentally slap myself. Why did I say that?!

 _ **'Ask that sister of yours. She may have a thing or two to say about it.'**_

 _What?_

Hang on a second.

 _Come to think of it, where_ is _Casity?_

 _ **'Oh, you'll find out soon enough.'**_

Am I talking to myself..?

A slight chuckle rings out in my head.

 ** _'No, you aren't, believe me. I am very much real, and, in fact, I've left you a present. Just look around your neck.'_**

What does that mean?

I look down, surprised to suddenly see a locket around my neck.

Heart-shaped and small, a beautiful, delicate golden chain.

I decide not to open the locket just yet.

After all, I don't know who could have given me this...

For all I know, it could be cursed.

 _No,_ I tell myself firmly. _Stop believing in stuff like that._

Besides, I'm already cursed.

I'm stuck here.

And...

My forehead...

It's still bleeding.

And painful.

 _ **'Someone will notice eventually. When they do, they, like you have, will realize that these 'Toy' animatronics are too dangerous.'**_

 _You're right..._

Suddenly, I find myself believing in this voice.

 _ **'Having faith in someone you don't even know? Have your friends' experiences taught you nothing?'**_

...

 ** _'Hm, speechless now, are we?'_**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _'You need not know now, but for now, just call me...Goldie.'_**

As the voice disappears, alongside the haze on my mind, I stagger, almost falling, but I'm caught by Sora.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Ahem. Classics, the boss would like to speak with you." The blue rabbit says again, more loudly.

It's at this moment, as we're being led away, that I remember the locket.

Somewhat hesitantly, I open the small golden heart...

And I almost start to cry.


	9. Separated

**A/N: Melany, in the narration, mentions that she only has a father. This is because her mother died shortly after her brother was born. She's extremely defensive of her family because of this, and when someone calls her "Daddy's Little Girl," it really, really, really pushes her buttons.**

 **As such, all these new animatronics better watch what they say...**

 **And we all know a certain one can't. ;)**

 **Just remember that I said things would get ugly for Billy soon.**

It's a picture of me, my brother, and my father.

My father's dark hair, his brown eyes...

And Adam's caramel-colored hair and hazel eyes..

I remember them both so well...

And I haven't seen them since the day before my accident.

The day before I lost my mind.

The day before I lost myself.

I wonder how Adam is..?

And my father..?

...Do they still miss me..?

...

"Enough, Emma!" A voice shouts from up ahead.

Fewr rises in my chest, but I force it down.

I have to stay calm...

"Hey! Aren't you that wolf whose face I ripped in half a few days ago?"

"AAH! Er-"

"You are! What's that ya got there?"

"None of your business," I say through my fight against my rage. "It's personal." I close the locket quickly, shooting her a withering glare as I rejoin the others.

"...So you did come," Growls one of the two toy animatronics standing outside a door as we're led through; I recognize Toy Chica, also known as Emma...

My fury subsides as we're taken down yet another hallway, but this one, unlike the brightness of every other area in the building, this place is dark.

Mysterious.

...Even a little creepy.

My fury subsides, only to be replaced by fear, as we're led even further into the blackness.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"That's none of your concern, Wolf."

"I have a name, you know."

"I don't really care, you know."

"..."

 _ **'He's just trying to provoke you.'**_

 _I know...Goldie, was it..?_

 _ **'Did you like your gift?'**_

 _...How did you find that picture?!_

 ** _'You don't need to know right now.'_**

 _Just who are you?!_

No answer.

I guess I scared him off, or...Something, but I'm not too concerned about that right now.

I'm worried about this animatronic that the toys are calling "the boss."

As we arrive in the room, what I can only assume is a toy version of Freddy turns to face us.

"I've been expecting you."

"Why?" Sora asks, and I can hear my own nervousness in his voice.

"Your wolf friend has been a bit...Violent lately." Toy Freddy says coolly. "If you can't control her, I'll have no choice but to take her and have Billy watch her."

Oh, no, not Billy!

"No, no, no, please!" I find myself pleading. "Not Billy!"

"And we all know," Toy Freddy continues, ignoring my pleas, "that she and Billy don't get along that well."

"So why would you put me in a-"

"Mel." Riku cuts me off

"..."

"You can't do that to her!" Sora yells.

"I can, and if it happens again, I will. Andrew, take them back to the Parts and Service."

"Alright, Troy."

And so we're led away, again.

Once again, I find myself looking at the picture in the locket.

I feel a pang of sadness.

I miss them both so, so much!

Billy runs up to me and grabs my locket, running off with it.

Thinking fast, I tackle him down to take the locket again.

"Leave it alone!"

"Help! Help, she's killing me!"

 _What?!_

I scramble backwards, clamping the locket back around my neck.

"I was not! He tried to-"

I can't even protest before Toy Chikyu and Emma take me off somewhere.

What did I do wrong?


	10. Breaking Down

**A/N: Billy proves himself to be a persistent little bugger in this chapter, and manages to get Melany yelling at him...And she points out the things that separate her from the Toy animatronics. Billy basically gets what he deserves XD**

 **Also, feels warning.**

I sit in the corner, looking down at my locket.

In the half that doesn't contain the photo, "No matter where you may be, daddy will always be with thee." are embedded into the gold.

I sigh.

Never again will I see either of the other two faces in the picture.

Never again will I see those smiles.

Never again will I hear those voices.

Never again will I be able to hug them...

Never again will I feel them beside me, telling me, "It'll be okay."

I can't help but sniffle, then begin to cry.

I miss my family!

I miss my brother, and my father, and my cousins, and my grandparents, and everyone who loved me that I left behind! I want to see them again, all of them! I don't want to be stuck here!

"Something wrong, doggy?" Billy asks.

"None of your business," I sniffle, hiding my face. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"We may not be friends, doggy, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not with you."

"I can't bring you back to the parts and service with your friends until the boss tells me to, so you better speak up now or you may never get to."

I weigh my options, then choose.

"I'm still not telling you. You wouldn't understand. You were never really alive."

"'Really alive?'" Billy echoes blankly. "Doggy, are you sick or something?" He puts a hand on my forehead, much to my dismay.

"I'm not sick!" I protest, shoving his hand rather violently away.

"No need to be so violent. I get it. Jeez." Billy shrugs. "You'd better tell me what's wrong, because you might not get to tell anyone else."

"I'm not telling you what's wrong! I'm telling you that you wouldn't understand!" I yell.

"We won't know that for sure unless you tell me!"

"I already know that you wouldn't understand, Billy! You never had a human life! You never had to go to school! You never had parents, or siblings, or cousins, or any type of real family!" I burst, feeling worse than before.

"Alright, Doggy, now you're just spewing insanity.

"See? What did I tell you? And stop calling me that."

"Whatever, Wolfy."

"Ugh...Can I go back to my friends now?"

"Sorry, Wolfy, that's not up to me." He leaves the room, and I sigh, reburying my face in my arms.

"..."

"Troy says you can go back, but watch yourself." Billy says as he returns. "He'll have you dismantled if you act out again."

"...Alright, I understand." I say softly as Billy takes me back to Parts and Service.

As soon as I'm in there, among familiar, friendly faces, I fling myself at the nearest one.

Sora.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I want to go home..."

"What?"

"I want to go home! Back to my dad, and my brother, and..."

"We can't, Mel, you know that. We're stuck here."

"I know..." I whimper. "It's miserable..."

Billy leaves.

"I don't think anything will ever get better, Sora..."


	11. What Are We?

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on updates, everyone. I've been super busy...**

I can hear the chaos of a party in one of the party rooms.

My brother...He'll be six soon...

Ugh...If only my accident could have waited.

I'd have seen my brother turn six.

I'd be happier...

I might have even gotten to say goodbye...

But...

None of that will happen...

I guess I should just...

Accept that.

No matter how much wishing I do...

No matter how much I yearn to redo it all...

I'll never get my second chance.

I won't see the light of day, or my brother, or my dad...

Ever again...

And...

It's all because I was in the wrong place...

At the wrong time...

And the mouth of Chikyu...

Of my own body...

Crushed my skull...

And then there was the three week battle, one for both my life and my sanity.

After all the months that've passed, I'm still recovering from the deep mental scars left by the horror of it all.

And it doesn't help that the toys are slowly finishing us all off...

But...

Would it hurt to pray that someday we'll all be free..?

...

It's just insane.

There's...There's no way.

It's just not possible! We've tried everything! And all that we've accomplished is...More damage.

I've finally completely lost my ability to fight back, since I'm half-blind and my arms have both been torn severely...

"Everything okay, Mel?"

I jump, snapping out of my thoughts. "Why wouldn't it be?" I mumble softly.

After all, it's not like I'm pretty much useless now or anything!

I'm so frustrated!

This is the worst it's been, ever!

I've never, ever felt this way, but ever since my incident, ever since I died...

It's been different.

Ever since the bite, I haven't been myself.

It's like a part of me died when I was bitten...

The part of me that was my forgiveness...

My fist clenches on its own.

No! I've had enough of this!

It's miserable! Life...Wait...

Is this really even life anymore..?

What exactly is it..?

It's definitely not living...

...But it's not being dead, either...

Are we all somewhere in between..?

And furthermore...

Will we be stuck this way forever?

And just like that, my fist unballs itself, trembling slightly.

What exactly am I?

 _I'm...I'm definitely not alive...But...I'm not dead, either..._

So then...What am I if I'm not alive or dead?

I'm somewhere in between...Right?

Or...

Am I something else altogether?

So many questions...

I doubt there are any answers...

So there probably isn't an explanation as to what I am...

But at least we're all together.

That's what's important, I guess. It's better for all of us that we're together. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened to us all by now?

I glance back at Sora and Riku, who are laughing together in the back corner, and I feel better somehow.

As long as I've got them, I can stay strong.


End file.
